Welcome to Schnee Manor
by AwesomeCrabApple
Summary: AU where the gang at Beacon are servants, workers for the Schnee Manor. Join in for a tale in which hopefully will entertain you, though results may vary.
1. God Rest Ye, Merry Servants

_**Hey! Welcome to a fanfiction by AwesomeCrabApple, who is... well... me. So this is an AU where it's a 1917-style Remnant, where it's pretty much 1917 in the real world except I'll be using places in Remnant. Faunus don't exist, nor do Grimm, Hunters or Dust, just old-fashioned early 20th Century. In this world, Yang and Ruby aren't sisters and... other stuff. Well, just read it. I suck at trying to explain my own fanfiction.**_

* * *

"_Dashing through the snow-_"

"Nora, shut up-"

"_In a one horse open sleigh-_"

"Oh, don't you join in, Jaune-"

"_O'er fields we go-_"

"Yang!"

"_Laughing all the way!_"

"Oh, stop that racket and get back to work!" Glynda Goodwitch snapped.

"Oh come on, Miss Goodwitch, we were only playing." Jaune groaned, grabbing his tea-tray.

"Well stop playing and get yourself to the parlor- share that bonny face of yours with the Schnees." Goodwitch sighed, before bustling off to the fire to tend to the broth.

Christmas had arrived at the manor. Snow had fallen in a flurry over the countryside and everywhere looked festive. Jaune grinned at Goodwitch's retreating back.

"You could lighten up a bit, Miss Goodwitch- Christmas is a time of joy!"

"Not if it means getting fired for abysmal work, Arc. And I'll have none of that cheek!" She said it in a strict voice, but she turned her head and smiled at him. "Make it in good time, laddie, we've a new kitchen maid arriving soon-"

"Oh, yes! I remember Ren telling us!" Yang cheered. "It'll be nice to see a new face around here- you lot are such a bore."

"Pyrrha, do us all a favor and shove a pie into Yang's face." Jaune shouted across the room. Pyrrha picked up a mince pie from another tray and waved it warningly in Yang's direction, who laughed and stook out her tongue.

"I'm surrounded by hooligans. Tell me how you lot ever got hired." Sighed Miss Goodwitch.

"Don't know, Miss, you're the boss around here!" Nora shouted playfully from beside Pyrrha

"And don't you lot forget it! Jaune, get going to the parlour, and the rest of you, get on with your work!" Jaune winked at Pyrrha and took off, Pyrrha smirking back and putting the pie down. Nora giggled.

"So, when're you going to get your so desired invitation to the Christmas ball, courtesy of the Schnees footman?" She asked, nudging Pyrrha in the ribs.

"Oh, do stop that, Nora! I'm sure Jaune'll do it in his own time-"

"You never know, he might have a straying eye for any of the other fine choices at the abbey. He could be dancing with our Velv, or Yang, maybe even Weiss Schnee-"

"Weiss Schnee? Go with the help? Nora, I know you have eccentric ideas but that's plain bonkers-"

"You don't say," Nora looked at her with maddening superiority "I've been hearing that our little Lady Weiss is courting the stable-boy!"

"I'm guessing Yang came up with that rumor." Pyrrha waved her off.

"Yes, but back to the point- you better make it a bit more obvious you want Jaune to ask you to the dance-"

"I don't think it matters- have you seen him? I can see he fancies you!" Yang interjected, walking past with a bowl of souffle mixture. "And I most certainly did _not _come up with that rumor- I saw it for myself. Little Lady Schnee, practically biting Russel's face off!" Nora guffawed while Pyrrha slapped her palm into her forehead.

"That's most likely an exaggeration." Pyrrha moaned. "And I thought Nora was bad-"

"Oh, come on, we're only having a laugh!" Yang beamed. "Christmas cheer, yuletide, all that poppycock! Brighten up, Mrs Scrooge!"

"Yes, yes, yes, I still have that pie." Pyrrha threatened. Yang just stuck out her tongue again and bounced off to the cold store. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and she and Nora continued with the petit pois.

Five minutes later, Ren arrived in the kitchen. Behind him trailed a small girl with short black hair and silver eyes.

"Miss Goodwitch! Our new arrival is here!" He shouted, and Goodwitch came bustling over.

"Oh, good! Over here lass, and grease these pots!" Ren quickly dodged out of the new arrival's way to return upstairs, while the arrival herself walked nervously over to a pile of copper saucepans. Nora leaned over to whisper to Pyrrha.

"There's the new girl, Ruby, I think it was?"

"Yes, it must be." Pyrrha said. "Hey, Ruby, could you do us a favor and get us some butter from the cold store?" The newly named Ruby turned around nervously, looking back between Pyrrha and the saucepans. "You can leave them, we won't be cooking anything anytime soon in them, Miss Goodwitch just likes everything sorted a year beforehand." Ruby looked confused. "That was a joke. Could you get us some please?" Ruby nodded and scarpered into a doorway, in which Jaune was coming out of, and the two collided.

"Oof!" Jaune looked slightly annoyed, but brightened up immediately at the sight of her. "Oh, hello, I'm guessing your the new girl, Ruby?" Ruby nodded and Jaune looked behind him. "Where are you off to? Had enough already?"

"Oh! Ah, um, the cold store?" Ruby asked. Jaune smiled and pointed in the opposite direction.

"That'd be that way, then. I'm sure the Schnees don't have a cold-store upstairs!"

"It's so big here- it's like a maze!" Ruby commented, before going in the opposite direction. Jaune quickly entered the room, looking worried.

"Nora, could you help her?" Jaune nodded towards Ruby. "Poor girl doesn't know whether she's coming or going." Nora sighed and accompanied Ruby, and Jaune placed his tray next to Pyrrha, before looking around with deliberation. "So, it looks like we're alone now..."

"Don't know, the cold store isn't that far and Miss Goodwitch is just at the stove." Pyrrha scoffed, a smile playing on her lips.

"Close enough, you can't get it perfect here." Shrugged Jaune. "So, you know that dance that's coming up..."

"The one we all look forward too for the entire year, the Christmas Dance? I am indeed aware of it, Arc." Pyrrha smirked.

"Good, well, I will need accompaniment to the said dance- so I was wondering if a certain beautiful lady would indeed take an interest..."

"I don't follow." Pyrrha teased. Jaune took her hand and spun her round without warning. Pyrrha squealed with laughter as he carried her over to a chair and deposited her onto it, before going down on one knee.

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha, destroyer of hearts, the prettiest girl I know, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance?" Jaune looked around and saw Nora and Yang, back from the cold store, leaning against the wall, arms folded, eyebrows raised. "And since we, I am afraid, have an audience, I believe you are obliged to say yes."

"Oh, do us all a favor and say yes, Pyrrha, the boy's insufferable!" Goodwitch said, hitting him over the head with a tea-cloth. Pyrrha giggled.

"Yes!"

"Woo!" Yang and Nora fist-pounded the air. "You took your time, Arc!"

"Back to work, the lot of you!" Goodwitch sighed.

"Oh, you'd let us get away with murder, Miss Goodwitch, don't even try!" Jaune smiled.

"And count yourself lucky!" Goodwitch hit Jaune with the cloth again. It could not have felt more like Christmas.

* * *

_**Author's note- Hey! So I hope you enjoyed it. I always love writing scenes where everyone is goofing around and stuff, because you don't have to focus too much on personalities- anyone can be a confident goofball in familiar surroundings. It did take longer than I thought, because it's now Christmas Eve, and this little Christmas arc isn't over yet- so you get to look forward to some Christmas/holiday cheer after Christmas with the next two chapters, though no spoilers. Have a happy holiday season from AwesomeCrabApple!**_


	2. A Secret Goodbye Dance

"I can not _believe _this!"

"Weiss, calm down-"

"Mother, I will _not _calm down!" Weiss Schnee folded her arms, looking daggers at her mother, whom was the image of Weiss, though at this moment in time held her grandeur and grace while Weiss' anger relieved her of it, and of course she was an older lady. The two stood on the terrace of the manor, a weak December sun casting a glow over the snowy landscape. "The Winchesters! Coming _here _for Christmas?"

"Weiss, I simply do not see the problem in this!" Helena Schnee said.

"Do not think me ignorant, mother! I know the only reason you would let that family in this house is for the potential of a suitor! Well, forget those daydreams, for I will not be prevailed to take Cardin Winchester's hand in marriage- quite frankly, I've had more engaging conversations with the horses! You neglected to tell me of the Winchester's arrival, for you knew exactly how I would react!" Weiss stomped her feet.

"Exactly as you are acting now! Why should I prolong the amateur dramatics?" Helena asked, clearly irritated.

"You should have told me earlier, mother." Weiss spat.

"Would it be so _bad_, Weiss? The wife of a Barron, the daughter of a Duke? And your dear cousin Sun is coming, too-"

"Oh, Sun?" Weiss scoffed. "Well, I guess we'll have someone coming over for Christmas who isn't insufferable!"

"Oh, Weiss, you act as if they are other suitors on the horizon! Well, there aren't, so we'll persevere with the Winchesters until there is." Weiss opened her mouth, inclined to continue the argument, but Helena turned with finality and walked off, back into the manor. Weiss sighed and clung to support on the stone fence that surrounded the area of the terrace, for the fact was, there _was _indeed a suitor on the horizon...

_Early November, 1917._

A knock on the door roused Russel Thrush from his lament, of which was taking place over a forge, which lay a smouldering, half-finished horseshoe. The storm raged like wild horses outside, and the stable-boy could hardly believe anyone would come to call in this weather. Though, indeed, there must be someone, for in the length of his confusion there was a louder knock, and a call of "Russel? Russel, are you there?". Russel rushed over to the door and opened it, and over the threshold stepped a weary, windswept Weiss Schnee. "Miss Schnee! My, what are you doing here so late?"

"I heard the news! Is it true? Is your father-?"

"Dead? Yes." Russel looked down at his feet, while Weiss' face fell.

"Oh, Russel, I'm truly sorry-"

"I appreciate the concern, m'lady, but surely..." He looked at her oddly. "Surely that can't be the reason you came here in a storm?"

"Well, I..." Weiss looked uncomfortable. "I... I actually came here to see you, for I've heard even more distressing news that you are, indeed, leaving the manor."

"Yes." Russel sighed. "For I've been called to my uncle's farm further down the country. Without a father, and my little brothers and sisters to provide for... It's more than we could have hoped for, out uncle is very generous- widower, you see, says often he has more than enough."

"I... See." Weiss looked down at her lap. "Well, I wish you and your family luck. And again, and I am so sorry about your father. He was a good man. I'll never forget- he was the one who taught me how to ride a horse. He said I was good, '_even though you is a lady'_" The impression of his father drew a smile from Russel.

"I will not be leaving till after Christmas, you know..."

"Oh, good!" Weiss smiled. "You will be here for the Christmas dance! A proper goodbye-"

"But wouldn't your mother be there?" Russel asked. "I beg your pardon, miss, but I do not believe your mother would let you settle for a... Person of my social status."

"I guess so." Weiss said soberly. "Perhaps for an hour, we can tear away from the ballroom and have our own private dance, out on the grounds? I must insist, for it may be the last time we see each other."

"If you insist, m'lady, you shall hear no complaints cross thy lips." He winked, tapping his mouth. Weiss laughed, and stood up.

"I am sincerely going to miss you, Russel."

"And I shall miss you, m'lady-"

"Weiss. Call me Weiss. I shall not stand for formalities, not when our time is short." Weiss said.

"But Miss-"

"I said, _Weiss._" Weiss tapped her lips. "You shall hasten to remember just how much of a spoiled brat I am- what I say, goes."

"Well then, I've never met such a lovely spoiled brat." Russel smiled. Weiss rolled her eyes with comedic obviousness, and wrapped her coat around her before opening the door, and gave him another grin before she disappeared into the storm outside.

* * *

_**Author's note- SHIP MADNESS! So yes, second chapter... I think that was shorter than the last... I promise you, next chapter will be HUGE. So, want a bit more specific feedback this- do you like the idea of Weiss and Russel in a relationship? Next chapter'll be the dance- then we'll get into some juicy plot points! We got our two ships- Arkos and Ice Bird (totally just made that up) and they are going to be the main ones, though we might have a few side ships a-sailing... Wink wink. Well, that's me done for now. Bye, my little muchachos, and I hope your having a lovely holiday!**_


End file.
